


Counting Stars

by BeezandBitches



Series: Kiss the Human Girl [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, Lesbian Anathema, Light Choking, Orgasm Counting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pollution is a bottom ok?, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: Pollution and Anathema have sex. And that’s the tea.





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like that photo of Perrie Edwards running away from paparazzi with her face covered.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @BeezandBitches and have a lovely day!

Pollution wasn’t exactly what you’d picture when someone said the word “kinky”. They were absolutely a hot mess, for sure. But kinky? They did enjoy getting fucked so hard they couldn’t tell if their vision’s going white or if it’s their hair in their face. Choking and getting fucked like a rabbit was pretty fitting considering their girlfriend Anathema loved to call them one. So perhaps you could call them kinda kinky.

Speaking of Anathema, she may not look it but get to know her and you’ll see first hand she’s the embodiment of top energy. Dominant yet tender and a bit of a biter, she could make Pollution melt like putty in her hand. Anathema made it a point to both shower them with loving touches and fuck them until they couldn’t walk. Power was perfect for her.

It was kind of funny. Pollution was a being of chaos with unimaginable influence on the world at large and yet they loved the feeling of having their face buried into a mattress, moaning obscenities, being given the strap by a human witch who was positively magical with her mouth. Let them ease out of being the one with clear control for the night.

Currently, the two of them were wrapped in each other’s embrace on top of Anathema’s bed. She had her hands gripped tightly on Pollution’s hips, nails and teeth piercing their skin as she nibbled from their earlobe to the edge of their jawline, getting the cutest sounds out of them.

Both of them were somehow still dressed, save for Anathema’s glasses and Pollution’s stained jacket which had been tossed aside much earlier. Pollution was fumbling, trying to get Anathema’s high-buttoned up blouse off as quickly as possible. They really wanted to play with her tits but ruining  _ another _ one of her shirts with grease stains wasn’t going to fly.

“Did you- hng~!” Pollution bit their lower lip as Anathema’s lips grazed their collarbone, leaving little pink bites every place she touched. “W-Wear this to fuck with me?” They asked breathily. Anathema chuckled in response.

“Like I need a shirt to fuck with you.” She cooed. She wasn’t wrong, she fucked with them just by being herself. But, part of that included being cheeky and wearing intricate clothes that gave them a little challenge.

Pollution got the final button ripped open and pulled the blouse off as if their life depended on it. Anathema couldn’t help but grin and giggle as her apocalyptic lover pounced, attacking her chest with kisses and gave her a good feel-up. 

“You’re such a brat.” Anathema said as Pollution claimed her left tit with their teeth. 

The two of them fell back onto the bed, Pollution climbing over Anathema’s lap. She could tell just from the look in their eyes how much they wanted this and wanted it  _ now _ . She hiked up her skirt enough to slide her knee up between Pollution’s thighs and felt them grind against her.

“So, sweetheart, what’s the plan for tonight?” She chuckled.

“Mm~ M-Maybe we can break out that new toy?” Pollution squirmed. “Call me all those names..”

“Ooh, fun.” Anathema said as she sat up and lazily wrapped her arms around their neck. “Buuut, how about we also play a little game?”

“Like what?”

“You keep count of how many times I make you cum, and we keep going until you can’t say numbers anymore.” Pollution eyes just went wide as they nodded eagerly. Anathema smiled gently. “Great. It’ll be fun.” She kissed the edge of their mouth as they climbed off her. “Now where did I put that thing?” 

Losing your brand new sex toy wasn’t exactly the best way to get the ball rolling for the night, but it did give your partner time to strip down to their underwear while you searched. 

When Anathema finally found it and turned around to see Pollution sitting on the bed, fingers curled in the sheets, legs spread just enough to let the wet mark on their panties get a little view, giving her this  _ look  _ as if to say ‘come get me’, she quietly thanked whatever higher power let this happen to her.

“Oh, you dirty little slut.” Pollution’s toes curled at the mean names Anathema called them. It was embarrassing to admit being into being degraded, but Anathema didn’t object to indulging in their little kinks. Besides, it gave her a sort of rush too. “You look so  _ needy _ .” Anathema said as she walked closer to the patient horseperson before sinking to her knees. “Lemme get a taste before I give you what you want.”

Anathema pulled their underwear to the side as she buried her face in their warm wet pussy. She had a nice grip on their soft thighs, spreading them farther apart. Every little flick of her tongue made Pollution whine. Anathema knew her way around their pussy, that was for sure. 

“ _ Anathema _ ..” Pollution whined as they tried to grind against her face. “I-I’m almost- Almost-“

Anathema sucked and licked and felt them grab a fistful of her hair and tug, keeping her mouth planted right on their clit. She obliged, making sure to roll circles around it real nice and slowly.

“F-Fuck!” They cursed as they got closer and closer to- “O-One~!”

First orgasm down, many more to go.

Anathema pulled off Pollution and wiped her mouth. They tasted like oil and waste and overripe fruits that had been sitting for way too long on a countertop. Not typically the kind of flavors someone wanted when going down on their partner, but Anathema didn’t mind. The taste wasn’t such a big concern when she got to see the faces they made whenever they came. Going cross-eyed was a nice look for them.

Anathema didn’t give Pollution any time to catch their breath, as she climbed up to kiss them and let her hands explore the still-twitching warmth pooling in their pair of ruined panties. 

“Tell me what you want, my dirty little rabbit.” She whispered in their ear, feeling them shutter. She ran her hand through their hair and tugged their head back, stifling a moan from them. Her other hand went around their throat, squeezing tightly. “Do you want me to fuck you ‘till you’re seeing stars? ‘Till you’re nothing but a babbling bitch?”

“Y-Yes, yes!” Pollution whimpered, more and more heat gathering in their underwear from the pressure around their neck. “B-Break me.”

That could definitely be arranged.

—————

Pollution let out a nice long moan, trying to hold still, sitting on their knees and trying not to fall on their face, straddling Anathema as she bucked her hips up to fuck them with a big pink strap-on. It was expensive, and a little too large for Anathema herself, but the way it made her lover squeal was worth any price.

“F-F-Fi-iive~” Pollution sputtered as their legs nearly gave out. They were overstimulated to Hell and back, tears rolling down their cheeks as they whimpered. It was all so much, but it felt  _ so _ good. 

“That’s a good little slut. Now,” Anathema laid still on her back, the strap barely touching Pollution’s cunt. The caress of it made them shudder. “You ride it. And make sure to take all of it.”

Pollution slid down onto the shaft, babbling a string of curses and cries of pleasure. They did their best to sink completely down onto it, feeling the slick plastic hit all their inner walls. It was enough to drive a bitch crazy. 

“Now that’s gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.” Anathema said as she watched them squirm on the full length of the strap before starting to bounce on it. They picked up speed with every few bounces. 

“Fu-ck, fu-ck, I-I-!” Pollution squealed as they got closer to orgasm six. By this point, they were already hazy eyed and felt like they could die if pushed even a little further. But that’s exactly what they wanted at the same time. “A-Ana~!”

The look of Anathema under them, smirking up at Pollution, head resting under one arm as the other trailed her tit, was enough to set them on fire. She loved hearing them call her name.

“Yes?” She purred. “Have you had enough, rabbit?”

“N-Not y-“ Anathema bucked her hips up to surprise them, resulting in a quick yelp coming from her partner. “ _ -et! _ Six!” The last number came out rather slurred.

She was kinda surprised they were lasting so long. Must’ve been some kinda supernatural stamina thing.

Anathema sat up and hung onto the edge of the bed, repositioning the two of them so that Pollution could wrap their legs and arms around her and stay balanced. Anathema lavished their slightly bruised neck and face in kisses as they whined into her shoulder. Maybe they liked it rough but seeing them like this was just too cute.

“How’s about I help you reach lucky number seven and we call it a night? You look ready to keel over.” She whispered in their ear. Pollution, hubris aside, was pretty exhausted. And the second best thing to getting fucked out was being cuddled afterwards. So they nodded as Anathema got to work.

The final orgasm was slower, sweeter, and involved a lot more gentle touches. It was like the sweetest bite of mousse after a hearty dinner. Kisses and cooing and love filled every inch of the room, and it drove Pollution absolutely wild. They really were crazy for Anathema.

“I love you.” They muttered as they finally collapsed into bed, dizzy and ditzy and thoroughly sore. Anathema couldn’t help but blush as she climbed beside them after discarding the strap.

“I love you too.” She said, planting a final sweet kiss on their lips as the two of them dozed off to sleep.

A very soft end to a very steamy night.


End file.
